Windrunners
Synopsis Babar has been so busy with his king duties, so Badou plans to give his grandfather a relaxing vacation. But the young prince is in such a rush trying to get everything done that it leads them into Sleek's territory. Summary Windrunners- Badou was getting ready for bed and wanted to tell his grandfather goodnight when he got to the throne room, Babar didn't even notice it was night time, Badou then became sadden that his grandfather had a lot to do. Come by morning Babar was very tired and yet ready to handle another day of work as his first form of business in which was an emergency, but it turned out to a planned getaway vacation by Badou. So he asked his grandson if he did the flight checklist and he did or so he thought and Babar agreed to the trip, the higher they went; they could taste the wind fill with all kinds of flavors from the Jungle and Moon Castle Mountain. However, when it was time for them to come back down Badou forgot to double check the tether line and the balloon floated away, not before Cornelius could call for help. The hot air balloon happened to take a crash landing into the Deep Jungle, but Babar took an advantage of the situation for him and Badou to go camping while everyone else back at the palace, spread out to find them. Upon waiting and unknown to them that Sleek was watching, Babar started to attend the camp chores but was halted by the young prince in saying that he'd do them all. In his heist Badou wandered into the Deep Jungle upon his grandfather's warning and bumps into a tree, when he woke up he found Sleek hunting him and called for help. The leopard was running after him as Babar was ran after them both at the end of the chase Badou found himself trapped inside of a log, but due to weight being put on it; the log was being moved so much that the leopard was knocked into the bushes. With Sleek out of the way for now, the boys head back to camp. When it came to finishing the chores Badou attended to them in a rush much to Babar's expect. He was taken under the pressure that there's a lot to do and then told by his grandfather, "When doing everything at once it's hard to do them correctly." And with that in mind the two finished making camp together. At the same time, Pom and the others continued their search party but didn't find them since it was getting dark and had to turn back. Night came with Badou and his grandfather sitting by the camping, he became somewhat disappointed at the fact that his grandfather spent so much time trying to relax but Babar saw it differently and enjoyed the fact that he want out camping. Taking what he said in mind, Badou found interesting to sail out of the Deep Jungle on the river to which the plan could work. In the morning, the boat was finished and this time the prince checked everything to a tee this time as the preparations were nearing completion Sleek appeared for another strike, but missed because of Badou using the rope as a tripwire and the two sailed home. Back at the palace Periwinkle, Pom and Cornelius still continued their search parties to their relief the boys returned home safe and sound with Babar returning to his duties with great joy as well as attending a breakfast with his family. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Adventures with Badou's family Category:Adventures with Badou and his grandfather Category:In the Deep Jungle Category:Red titlecards